Life Goes On
by 66Witch
Summary: Sequel to Busted - finally
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **Seaquel to Busted. This is about how the boys moved on after their family found out. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** Oh my goodness it took me forever to come back here, right? I wonder if there is still someone interested in this. Anyway, I felt uncomfortable all the time because I left that story kind of unfinished. Because this sequel was planed and already half written back then wehn I posted Busted. Unfortunately all old files are lost so I have to write it all again. But I really want to do that to finish this part of the story and kind of part of my life as well. So I hope I can do that...

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** I guess this story might be not as good as my other stories. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm lacking time. So this will kind of be a quick thing. Please don't be mad at me about that. be happy instead that I try my best to bring this to an end... So here we go

'-

**1. Chapter**

_What Now? (Part Two)_

Blue orbs filled the guestroom at Phoebe's house. As soon as the boys materialized Wyatt took his bags and started to unpack his stuff. He was still mad and hurt and he felt like he needed to do something or he would burst.

Chris instead just sank down on the bed and just... sat there. For a while he didn't move, he just sat there, thinking. _We left them. We left our family. We left our home... We left mom... We have nothing anymore..._ And slowly he started to cry. First it had been some single silent tears which then turned into more tears and more sobs until he cried like there was no tomorrow.

Wyatt of course noticed that as soon as the first sobs left his brother's throat. He sighed when he looked at him, sitting on the bed looking like a small child, so lost. He took the bag he had packed for Chris and took out a stuffed toy. Then he sat down besides Chris, gave the toy to him and then put his arms around him to just hold him close.

"You remember that little guy?" he asked then, pointing at the toy.

Chris nodded, still sobbing. It was the toy he got from his parents after he had nearly died, back then when he and his brother went to the underworld alone as kids. It had been his favorite.

"Thought you might need it," Wyatt than said and held Chris even closer.

It took a while but slowly Christ stopped crying. And after a while he looked Wyatt in the eyes and asked him with a braking voice: "What are we gonna do now?"

Again Wyatt sighed. He felt as hopeless as his lover at the moment, but he also knew he needed to be strong for him, for both of them. So all he did was shrugging before he said: "I'm not sure yet, but I promise you, I'll take care of you. No matter what." And with this he kissed the younger ones head.

"I know," Chris just replied. "I know."

'-

A little later Phoebe and Coop came home and informed them about what had happened after they left. Piper and Leo had a big fight and Piper said she would not talk to her husband anymore. Also they told the boys that their sister and cousins took the news quite well. Except Mel... She had been really pissed.

Wyatt and Chris heard all that but didn't really listen. And Phoebe understood that and gave them their time to deal with all of this.

In the evening Mel visited them giving them a huge speach about being siblings who are supposed to be there for each other and that she was pretty mad that she was one of the last ones to know the truth.

"You should have told me!" she exclaimed.

Wyatt just smiled sadly at her: "I'm sorry... And yeah, we should have. But we were afraid of your reaction as well."

"Oh I'm your sister for the Elder's sake!"

"I know," he replied with a sigh and pulled her into a hug.

Mel than wispered, looking at Chris, who was sitting by the window, just looking out of it: "Is he alright?"

Wyatt sighed again: "I hope..."

'-

In the evening finally Piper visited them as well. She really looked even more worse that the boys, and she again and again told them how sorry she was and that she wanted them back home.

But Wyatt just shook his head: "Mom, we want to be together, and as long as dad can not accept that we won't come home. We can't. Not because of us, but because of you. You love each other as much as Chris and I love each other. We don't want to be in the middle of you both. We want you do be happy and not be the reason of you fighting."

"Well, we are fighting anyway, or do you think I just accept his stupid behavior?"

"It isn't stupid and you know that. You were reacting the same way until you tried to change it. He hasn't seen what you saw..."

Piper shook her head at this: "Why do you have to be so damn grown up some times."

'-

In the late evening, both boys were getting ready for bed. They were in the bathroom brushing their teeth in silence.

"Ar ou ohey?" Wyatt mumbled.

"Huh?" Chris gave back.

Wyatt cleaned his mouth and repeated: "Are you ok? You're so silent."

"I'm fine," Chris replied after cleaning his mouth as well. Then he left and almost crushed into Phoebe, before going to their room.

Wyatt folled him with his eyes until they rested on Phoebe.

"Give him time," his aunt said.

"I know... it's just. He's so different since we left."

"He has a lot to deal with."

"Yeah but does that mean has has to push me away... now?"

Phoebe could see the frustration of Wyatt and also feel it. But she also felt Chris' feelings of being lost. "He needs time to understand what happened today. He needs time to get used to the new situation."

"I know all that, but... I'm lost, too."

His aunt nodded at this: "I know..."

'-

When Wyatt entered their room, Chris lay already in bed, his face turned to the window. So he lay down beside him and wanted to snuggle a bit closer but Chris stopped him with voice.

"It's late... Good night Wyatt."

The older one sighed and lay back into the pillows: "Good night... I love you."

"I love you, too."

'-

**Note 4:** Next chapter will follow in a moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **Seaquel to Busted. This is about how the boys moved on after their family found out. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 2:** I guess this story might be not as good as my other stories. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm lacking time. So this will kind of be a quick thing. Please don't be mad at me about that. be happy instead that I try my best to bring this to an end... So here we go

'-

**2. Chapter**

_Dealing with problems  
_

On Monday morning Wyatt and Chris went to school as if nothing happened. Phoebe had asked them if they wanted to stay home instead so that they could get their minds straight, first. But the boys both felt that it's best to get school, even if only for distraction.

So they left the bus, trying to look like every other day. On the parking lot they met Josh.

"Hey guys how was your weekend?" he asked them. "Mine was great... Visiting Granny is always so much fun..." He then added with an ironic touch.

But when neither Wyatt nor Chris said anything more then something mumbling he frowned. He looked a little closer at them and then noted that Chris looked kind of tired and jumpy, and Wyatt had dark shadows unders his eyes. "Ok... What happened? And no non-of-your-business-nonsense."

"We moved out," Wyatt simply stated, "we're living at Phoebe's now."

"WHAT?"

And so they both told him the whole story...

"Wow, that's bad..." Josh mumbled when Wyatt was done. "And now?"

Wyatt just shrugged his head: "I'm thinking about it... I have some ideas, but am not sure yet."

Josh nodded at this. Then he turned to Chris: "You are good, too? I mean... if you wanna talk or something."

"I'm fine," Chris replied, trying to smile. "Really... no need to worry." And with this he left the others to go to his class.

"He isn't fine, right?" Josh asked, while following with his eyes.

Wyatt just sighed at this. "I don't know, I really don't know."

'-

The following weeks went by without any change. Chris kept his distance to Wyatt which frustrated the older one to no end. But there was nothing he could do about it.

After talking to Chris didn't help, Wyatt even talked to Phoebe, but she also couldn't help him. All she could tell him was that Chris still loved him to no end, that he just seemed to be afraid to show it.

But Wyatt knew that already. Because even if Chris kept his distance when he was awake, he snuggled closely to him every night in his sleep.

In school through it was all the same, luckily. Well except that Chris seemed a bit tired and Wyatt once fell asleep in Geography. But they managed to make their teachers believe that there was nothing wrong with them.

Wyatt meanwhile thought a lot about their future... And slowly a plan was forming in his head.

'-

One week after school, Wyatt, Chris and Josh met at the parking lot as usual. Even through Wyatt still had training with the football team, they did that. It was a kind of ritual.

"So how was your exam, Chris?" Josh asked.

"Good, I think... Easy," the youngest of the trio replied. Josh and also Wyatt smiled at that. Lately Chris had been less silent, which was at least some kind of progress.

"That's great, you geek!" Wyatt said.

Chris only grimaced to that, by now used to that damn nickname.

"You really should use your link to Chris, when you have your next exam, Wyatt."

"Go on dreaming," Chris replied. "I won't cheat like that."

And Wyatt agreed smiling: "Yeah, me neither... Through I'd like to see Mr. Nolan's face when I manage to get a straight A."

They all laughed at that, even Chris.

"Ok," Wyatt than said. "I need to go, training starts in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah," Josh said, "I need to go as well... have an appointment at the dentist. Chris shall I take you home? It's nearly on my way anyway."

Wyatt smiled a bit at Josh, happy that he helped with his plan. Then he turned to Chris: "Hey that's a good idea. So I don't have to worry about you getting home safely."

Chris send his brother an angry look, but then turned to Josh: "I don't know, I actually wanted to walk home today... want to enjoy the sun a bit."

"Oh come on... At least till Nelson Circuit, huh? That's about half of the way... and I don't have to drive alone."

Finally Chris sighed. "Ok... you chick..." Then he hugged Wyatt for goodbye and entered the car.

Wyatt stood there and waved to them while they drove off the parking lot and dissapeared around the corner, thanking Josh in his mind again, for getting Chris out of the way. Then with a sigh he went over to the bus station.

'-

Meanwhile in the car, Josh watched as Chris silently looked out of the window. He sighed, which made Chris turn to him.

"What?"

"You know," Josh said, "I know it's not my place, but... You are hurting him."

"Who?"

"Wyatt. He loves you, you know. And you hurt him with the distance you have placed between you."

Chris' look turned to anger. "You are right, that's non of your business."

Josh sighed at this: "Chris, don't be mad... You are both my friends, and I'm simply worried, that's all..." He made a break to see if Chris wanted to react to that. But when he didn't he went on: "I only want to see you happy. I know you love him as much as he loves you, so I just don't understand."

Chris sighed. "I know," was all he said to that before turning his look out of the window again.

'-

**Note 3:** Next chapter will be up in a moment...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **Seaquel to Busted. This is about how the boys moved on after their family found out. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 2:** I guess this story might be not as good as my other stories. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm lacking time. So this will kind of be a quick thing. Please don't be mad at me about that. be happy instead that I try my best to bring this to an end... So here we go

**Note 3:** I don't want to offend anyone one with the parts of this story playing in a church. I just want to explain why Chris wants his mariage as it will be in that other story of mine. I just want to close the circle.

'-

**3. Chapter**

_Plans and Coincidents  
_

A little while later, Wyatt reached his destination. His fromer home, the place where he grew up. He sighed as he climbed the staris. And standing in front of the door, he hesitatet. Things had been good between Leo an Piper again, as she had told them the last time she visited. And Wyatt didn't want to change that again. But then he shook his head. He had no other option if she wanted to meet his mom without Chris knowing it, so he rang.

It took a moment, then Leo opened the door. As soon as the man saw who was standing there, his eyes darkened: "What do you want? You are not welcome here."

"Is mom home?" Wyatt ask, trying not to let Leo see how much his words hurt him.

At this Piper's voice came from the inside: "Wyatt?" Only a second later she was at the door. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Chris?" she asked, while hugging him, completly ignoring Leo, who looked anything else than happy.

Wyatt smiled at her: "No, all ist fine, don't worry. I just need to talk to you..."

"Ok, come in..." she said, and pulled him past Leo.

The man followed her with his eyes before calling after her: "I'm off for an hour..." Then he left...

"Itiot," Piper mumbled while entering the living room and pushing Wyatt on the sofa. Then she ask: "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Wyatt shortly looked around. Nothing had changed. It felt weird to sit here on this sofa again. Then he turned to Piper: "In fact, I need your help."

'-

Meanwhile Chris had left Josh's car at the crowded place. He waved goodbye to his friend as he drove of and then continued his way to his aunts house. Yeah... that's what it was: his aunts house. It wasn't his home... He was just a guest there. And that's how he felt. It wasn't his home. He didn't have a home anymore.

When he reached Phoebe's house he sighed. He really didn't want to get in, even if it had started to rain. So he just continued walking down the road.

He walked for like half an hour, maybe even longer. The scenery around him became darker as he got deeper and deeper into the not so nice parts of the city. But he didn't care. He just went on as far as his feet carried him.

He didn't really think during that time. He just walked, as if he could walk away from his life.

In the meantime he was completely wet from the rain... but he didn't care. He just moved on.

'-

"Oh Wyatt, do you really think that's necessary? I mean, we could..."

"No mom," Wyatt interupted her, "please... I can not take anything from you, please understand that. Not after what Leo had said. I just can't."

"But you are my son, I..."

"Mom. I understand you... but..." Wyatt looked at her pleading face and his resitence melted a bit. But still, he couldn't... "Let's make a deal. Let me try it my way, and if it doesn't work out than you can help, ok?"

Piper looked at him for a while, then sighed: "Ok... ok, I think I have an adress for you..."

'-

And some point, Chris could later never really tell exactly why, he stopped and for the first time looked around. He was standing somewhere in a road with high appartment buildings. They looked as if they'd really need some renovation. Somewhere off he could hear a police car. And it was still raining. So he walked a bit faster down the road and at the next corner he found another bulding. An old and beautiful one, thougth there was some graffity on the walls. It was a church.

Of course he had been to a church before... With school. But he was never there on his own. His family wasn't really religious... _No wonder with all the demons around_ he thought.

He sighed. _Why not?_ he thought and entered.

Inside it was surely warm and - of course - not raining. So he went up the strais and entered through the large portal. Inside it was absolutely calm, no one seemed to be there. The rows of seats were empty.

Chris moved forward closer to the front and finally sat down on one of the benches with a sigh. From the inside this chruch was not as beautiful as from the outside. It had less decoration as the one he had once been with his art class. It all looked pretty simple. Even the figure of Jesus was made of simple dark wood. But still this place felt more welcoming to him than their room at Phoebe's.

"May I sit with you?"

'-

**Note 4:** Hope the next chapter will be soon up as well...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **Seaquel to Busted. This is about how the boys moved on after their family found out. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 2:** I guess this story might be not as good as my other stories. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm lacking time. So this will kind of be a quick thing. Please don't be mad at me about that. be happy instead that I try my best to bring this to an end... So here we go

**Note 3:** I don't want to offend anyone one with the parts of this story playing in a church. I just want to explain why Chris wants his mariage as it will be in that other story of mine. I just want to close the circle.

'-

**4. Chapter**

_Secrets_

"May I sit with you?"

Chris startled when suddly someone spoke next to him. There was a man, maybe 30 years, dressed in Jeans and pullover who now sat down by his side.

"Don't be scared. I won't harm you."

"I didn't thought that, I was just surprised. Didn't thought someone would be here."

"Well, I'm always here, I work here, and I also live here, in the back," the man explained friendly.

"So you're a priest."

The man just smiled and hold his hand out to Chris: "Call me Michael."

Chris smiled back - he just couldn't help it - and shook the hand: "Chris."

"So Chris, what are you doing here?" he than asked after a moment.

Chris suddenly felt guilty: "I'm sorry, I didn't know... I shouldn't be here, I'm sure.. I guess... " he was about to get up and leave, but Michael hold him back.

"Don't worry, everyone is welcome here..."

Chris sat down again with a sigh and looked up at the wodden Jesus, mumbling: "Surely not me..."

Michael looked at him with knowing eyes and replied calmly: "When I say everyone then I mean it... So will you tell me what led you here? Someone is on your mind I can see that..."

"I can't," was all Chris replied. He could hardly tell anyone that he was in love with his brother and therefore his dad kind of kicked them out, could he? They would surely put him into care and Wyatt maybe even to jail...

"Don't worry, What ever it is. I won't judge you. And I won't tell anyone. I'm a priest, I would act against my vows if I would."

Chris sighed again, but kept silent.

"Ok, let's see it from another point of view. Judging from your clothes you're not from around the block, all I know about you is that your name is Chris, and... I'm pretty sure if you go and leave this place we will never meet again unless you stop by for another visit, so... there is nothing to lose, right?"

This time Chris smiled: "You have found your perfect job, I'm sure. You are good at talking people into something... " But then he turned serious: "Well my problem is that I'm in love."

"Ok..." Michael said. "And?"

"My dad kicked uns out because... Well... I... I love my brother," Chris said, the last words more a wisper than anything. And after he said that he kept his eyes down focusing on his shoes.

"I see..." For a moment both kept silent, in which the priest took another close look at Chris. You could clearly see how lost he was. And turning his eyes to the figure of Jesus he thought _I guess you brought him here for a reason..._ Then he turned to Chris again, asking in a calm and still friendly voice: "And now you are homeless? Or...?"

"No, we live at my aunt's... But... Sorry, but why are you not mad at me?" Chris asked now clearly confused, since he had expected a reaction similar to his father's.

"Why should I?"

"Because... It's against everything a normal guy believes in? I means even he..." at this Chris pointed at the wodden Jesus, "won't be all too happy with that..."

"Well, I don't know what God or Jesus think about it, never had the chance to really talk to them, you know?" And when the priest saw the boys even more confused look, he explained. "There was done so much in the name of God or Jesus, so much that we now believe was wrong... Even kings marying their sisters beause they had been "chosen by God"... So... who knows what he really things about it? All I know, is that he sent you here... to a place where you can find help if you want to... someone to talk to maybe..."

Chris smiled at the priest, muttering: "Thank you..."

'-

When Wyatt left the small restaurant about an hour later he had a huge smile on his lips... Now things looked a lot better. They would made it, that he was sure. He had find a solution... well mostly. He just needed on final piece to comeplte the picture. That wouldn't be easy, but somhow at this moment he felt they would make it.

He knew Chris would be happy when finally he would tell him, would show him... But not yet, not until everything, really everything was prepared.

Looking at his watch he noticed that would be already late, so he went to a small backyard, where no one could see him and orbed home.

Materializing in the hallway he called for Chris but the only one showing up was Phoebe. "He isn't home, yet," she said.

Wyatt frowned at this. Where could he be, he should be home long ago. So he closed his eyes an opened the mental link to his brother.

_"Sweetie, where are you?"_

'-

Chris suddenly tensed.

"Everything alright?" Michael asked.

_"Wyatt? Oh Sorry, I'm home in a moment..."_ Chris replied, then turned to Michael: "Sorry... I need to go... Guess my family is already wondering where I am..."

"Ok..." Michael said as Chris got up and almost ran to the exit. "Hey," he called after him, "will I see you again?"

Chris turned around and smiled. "Sure," he said and then left the chruch to find a place to orb home.

'-

"Where have you been?" Wyatt asked, with his face full of worry, before he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Sorry," Chris said, thinking desperately since he didn't believe it would be good to tell Wyatt about his little excurse. "I... I met with a classmate..."

"A classmate?" Wyatt wondered.

"Yeah, he... he thinks about opening a study-group and ask me if I'd join," Chris lied.

"And will you?" Wyatt ask, thinking it might be a good idea, since Chris was a lot alone in the last weeks...

Chris smiled: "I guess... Can't hurt, can it..."

'-

This night Chris surprised Wyatt by giving him a loving good-night-kiss, before closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. Wyatt just watched him a moment longer, a smile on his lips. Things really seemed to get better now...

'-

**Note 4:** Next chapter will be ready soon..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **Seaquel to Busted. This is about how the boys moved on after their family found out. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 2:** I guess this story might be not as good as my other stories. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm lacking time. So this will kind of be a quick thing. Please don't be mad at me about that. be happy instead that I try my best to bring this to an end... So here we go

**Note 3:** I don't want to offend anyone one with the parts of this story playing in a church. I just want to explain why Chris wants his mariage as it will be in that other story of mine. I just want to close the circle.

'-

**5. Chapter**

_When everything goes wrong...  
_

During the next couple of months Wyatt had the feeling that things really got better. Especially since that day he and Chris had talked. Chris had told him back then, that he still loved him even if it might not seem so. That he loved and wanted him, that it just didn't feel right in the house of his aunt, and that he seemed unable to overcome that feeling.

Wyatt understood that, reasured him that he would give Chris all time he needed. And he did. He never pushed Chris and the younger one was thankful for that.

On the other hand, Wyatt went every second day to his training - at least that was what Chris thought. But actually Wyatt hadn't been on the football field since a long time. And Chris would know that soon. Wyatt had decided to tell him, do include him in his plans the next weekend. Since just the day before yesterday the last piece fell into place. All he had to do now was prepare everything for his big surprise. And since Chris was pretty busy with his study-group - at least that was what Wyatt thought - he would have enough time to do that.

'-

"What is this picture is about?" Chris asked, pointing at a painting on the wall.

He and Michael were walking though the church to the back rooms for a tea as they did a lot in the last weeks, when they passed some old paintings. The one Chris was shoing at showed a picture of a man walking along the beach. There were two rows of footprints, one made by the man and one that stopped in the middle of the way.

"Well that story is one of my favorite. it's about a man who asked God why it is that whenever he is in trouble God leaves him. God was confused about that and asked him how he came to this believe. At this the man explained that in good times there are always two footprints, because God is by his side, but when he's in trouble and would really need him, he could see only one line of footprints in the sand," Michael explained, while they entered his private rooms.

Actually he really liked talking to Chris and telling him more about the bible stories. They boy was really interested in all of this, in a way he hadn't seen in a long while, this his church was located where hardly anyone was really interested in it... Mostly, when there was service there where only about a dozen of people in this church which was build for hundrets... So having someone really listen was refreshing.

"Ok, so the man had logical reasons for his opinon. What did God say to that?"

Michael smiled, while filling two tea cups: "He said: Well of course, that's because when you don't need me, I'm still by your side and watch over you. And when you need me the most, I carry you on my shoulders."

At this Chris smiled: "That's really a nice pictures..."

"Yes it is..." Michael said thoughtful, looking at his tea. Then he turned to Chris again: "Did you think about what I asked you?"

"About me joining the club?"

Michael just nodded with a smile.

"I'm not sure... I..." Chris really didn't know what to say.

"You do believe, don't you? That's why you come here again and again..."

"I want to... I want to believe that there is something out there that still likes me."

"Oh Chris, there are so many paople who like you. Wyatt does, and your mom and aunts and cousins. Your friends and of course me..." Michael stated.

"Yeah but my dad doesn't..."

"I'm sure he does, somewhere deep inside I'm sure he does..."

Chris just sighed. "Maybe..."

'-

This day Chris left Michael earlier as usual. He had decided to do it, to be christened on sunday afternoon, and he wanted Wyatt to be there. Even if he didn't tell him about all of this before and his lover would shurely be shocked, he wanted to have him by his side that day... So he orbed to the school to pick Wyatt up from his training.

But when he entered to locker room to look for him, he couldn't find him. he asked some of the other players, and all answered him the same. Wyatt hadn't been in training since about half a year now.

Chris was shocked to hear that. And anger was building up inside of him. He left the school ground and orbed to their room as soon as he could. There he called his brother through their link: _WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, NOW!_

Seconds later the blonde witch orbed in. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"What's wrong? Are really asking ME that? I wanted to pick you up from training Wyatt! Don't you think that there is something very wrong here?"

Wyatt had gone pale as a sheet by this words: "Chris I... I can expl..."

"Explain? Explain that you lied to me all the time? That you made me believe that you were on training while you did who knows what?"

"Chris please... I..."

"Oh forget it," Chris said and orbed away...

'-

**Note 4:** Next chapter is already on its way...


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Life Goes On

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later maybe R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **Seaquel to Busted. This is about how the boys moved on after their family found out. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 2:** I guess this story might be not as good as my other stories. I haven't written anything in a while and I'm lacking time. So this will kind of be a quick thing. Please don't be mad at me about that. be happy instead that I try my best to bring this to an end... So here we go

**Note 3:** I don't want to offend anyone one with the parts of this story playing in a church. I just want to explain why Chris wants his mariage as it will be in that other story of mine. I just want to close the circle.

'-

**6. Chapter**

_A new beginning.  
_

Chris had orbed to the church and entered it with still a lot of anger in his stomach.

"Wow, didn't know you'd be back today," Michael said, who was at the front, preparing some stuff for the service in the evening today.

"I wanna do it today, is that ok?" Chris asked.

Michael just rose an eyebrow: "Ok, what happened?"

"Nothing except that my brother is a big idiot, who lied to me about his afternoon activities so I thought why should even care if he's with me or not, when he seemingly doesn't care for me," Chris gave back, the anger clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Well, you did the same to him, right? You didn't tell him about your visits here..." Michael replied.

"That's different!"

"Is it? Really?"

At this moment the church doors opened again and a worried and confused Wyatt entered.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Of course he'd follow me..."

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked as he walked closer.

"Could ask you the same question, right?"

"I..."

Michael interupted him, with stepping forward and saying: "You must be Wyatt. Nice to finally meet you. Chris spoke a lot from you. I'm Michael by the way."

Wyatt looked at the man confused but took the offered hand non the less. Then he turned to Chris again: "I need to talk to you... Please let me explain."

"You have one minute... Explain."

But Wyatt shook his head: "No Chris, it's a surprise. It's not finished yet, but I... I will at least show you, ok? Come with me and I show you."

"I can't. Service will start in about half an hour and I wanna be here for that," Chris gave back.

"Well," Michael interupted them again, "you can get christened any other day, too. You know that."

"What?" Wyatt exclaimed, and the turned to Chris, "Why? And Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to, Wyatt. That's why I wanted to pick you up, but you hadn't been there, remember?"

Now Wyatt frowned before he finally understood. "So let me get this straight... THIS is your study-group?"

"Who the hell cares, I..."

"Ok, STOP!" Michael for the third time interupted them. "Now you both listen." And when both looked at him he continued: "I understand that you are mad at each other, because you had secrets from each other, which is never a good thing. So if I understood you both right it's that you Wyatt have some kind of surprise that you hid before your brother and you Chris didn't tell Wyatt because you were afraid that he wouldn't understand... I guess you both did something that was not very clever in the end. You should talk about that calmly... and not fight! At least not here in my church."

Chris sighed: "He's right..."

"Oh is he...?" Wyatt gave back still a bit angry.

"Yeah he is... Wyatt I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But that was something I needed to do on my own, and I do know that you don't understand... _because I can read you thoughts right now._"

_"Hell yes, I don't understand this one bit..."_

"But actually I don't care if you understand it Wyatt, because this has nothing to do with you," Chris went on, speaking, "It's just me. I'm happy here. I found someone to talk to, who's not family. I found someone who listened. I talked a lot with Michael and I do want to be christned, because I do want to believe that there is someone out there watching over me, if you like it or not. But of course I'd prefer if you stay and be here for me." _  
_

Wyatt sighed in defeat. If he was honest, Chris really changed since he went to his "study group", and he'd changed for the better. This church had pulled him out of the hole Leo had put him into. So it couldn't be that bad, right? "Ok," Wyatt finally said after a moment, "If you wanna do this, then I stay here with you, if you want to. But only if you promise me, to give me a chance to explain as well. After all of this..."

At this Chris smiled: "Deal!"

Wyatt then smiled too, and pulled Chris close and into a kiss.

Michael just watched them, now understanding why they loved each other so much.

'-

After the service was over Wyatt and Chris left the church with their arms around each other. "So, will you tell me now why you left the team."

"Yeah, come on... It's not far from here," he said and pulled Chris down the street.

They walked for about 10 minutes until Wyatt stopped in front of an apartmentbuilding. He turned to Chris with a smile and pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. "Those are yours," he said and gave them to his lover.

Chris took them, mumbling: "I... I don't understand."

"Apartment 6-B, go on... have a look."

Chris opened the door with the keyes and together they walked up to apartment 6-B where again Chris opened the door, with the keyes Wyatt gave him.

Behind that door was a small square livingroom which smelled like fresh painting, and which left wall still looked kind of greenish while the rest was painited in a bright yellow. On the left side as well was a small kitchen. But Wyatt led him to the other side where two doors were. behind the smaller one he found a small bathroom with a shower and a toilette. The other one led to a bedroom, that was already painted in orange and a mattress was lying on the floor.

"Sorry I couldn't finish the painting and get some furniture. Actually I had planed to have it all ready by the weekend," Wyatt explained calmly.

Chris was just shocked by all of this. "How?" he just mumbled, his voice trembling a bit.

"Mom helped me to get a job in a restaurant after school every second day. And after graduation, I'll start a training as chef. This way I earn enough for both of us."

"But college?" Chris asked.

Wyatt smiled. "You will go to college... I? No... I never really wanted to. All I wanted had been the dorm room I could have shared with you..."  
And after a moment of silence he added: "I'll love you Chris, and I want to take care of you. I want you to have a home, to be happy."

Chris turned to his lover again, tears now shining in his eyes. "I'm home," he wispered, "I love you." And then they kissed tenderly, before Chris slowly pulled Wyatt to their mattress, their own bed...

And while they made love that night again and again, both knew, that their journey had just begun, and that their life would be just great... together.

'-

**Note 4:** I know some of you might want an amazing sex scene here, but I'm exhausted. I want to finish this. Sorry... But you can still use your imagination

**Note 5:** I'm done. That was the last and final story. I took myself out of my regualr life for two days to finish this and now I'm done. And that feels good.I hope I could entertain you a bit with it... And if not I don't care. It's done and that's good. Thanks to everyone who supported me and thanks to everyone who reached thease lines and hopefully read this story. Good bye.


End file.
